


A Tit for Tat

by talisa_ahn



Series: Tokyo Dollhouse [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, based on Dollhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisa_ahn/pseuds/talisa_ahn
Summary: The Tokyo Dollhouse has a new customer.





	A Tit for Tat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [703fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/703fox/gifts).



> This verse is based off of Joss Whedon's Dollhouse. If you haven't watched it, I suggest you at least watch the trailer and then read the first work I wrote for this Tokyo Dollhouse series.

"Mr. Yara," Fujigaya greets pleasantly, gesturing towards the sitting area. "It's nice to meet you. How can we help you today?"

"Well, I have some time off coming up and find myself in search of a dance partner that can keep up with me." Yara accepts the cup of tea and Fujigaya forces his eye not to twitch when Yara crosses his legs and balances his precious tea cup on his knee.

"And would 'dance partner' be some sort of code for 'sex partner'?" He has to force himself not to reach out when Yara starts laughing, tea cup swaying precariously. He scowls when Yara is still chuckling as he lifts the cup up to take a sip. There's something in the way his eyes crinkle in amusement that tells Fujigaya that Yara is perfectly aware of what he's doing.

"No. I'm really looking for a dance partner, but if you've got a dance partner that can also keep up with me in bed, well, I certainly wouldn't say no."

"I'm sure one of our actives will be up to it."

Yara gives him a relaxed smile. "That's what I hear."

 

.oO@Oo.

 

Fujigaya watches as Miyata's usual whine about no one knocking before entering dies on his lips when he sees who it is. "I mean... What can I do for you on this fine night?"

The opportunity to intimidate someone brightening his mood a little, Fujigaya idly picks up one of the imprints off the counter. "New client. Gonna need a dancer." He follows Miyata's gaze out to where Kento and Takashi are looking at a picture book together and clears his throat to draw the programmer's attention back to him. "I didn't say that we were going to be sending Kento."

Miyata breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh good. Not that there's anything wrong with Kento," he says, back-peddling quickly.

"Of course not," Fujigaya agrees, willing to let Miyata's protectiveness over Kento slide since it means that he doesn't have to admit his own soft spot for the active. "I was thinking about sending our new transfer, Ryota."

Miyata pulls up the client's file, security clearance having been increased after the Kento/Suezawa incident. "Yara Tomoyuki, world renowned dancer and choreographer. Hmm… World renowned or not, do dancers get paid that much?"

"Family money," Fujigaya replies, understanding what Miyata's trying to get at. Engagements aren't cheap.

Miyata studies Yara's photo. "Good looking. Ah. And a little on the vertically challenged side of things. Is that why you want to send Ryota?"

"Partly. Now start putting the imprint together. I expect to have the specs on my desk in the morning."

Fujigaya suppresses a laugh when Miyata gives him a pained look. "Morning as in when you walk into your office morning, or morning as in sometime in the a.m.?"

Fujigaya just tilts his head and keeps his gaze steady while the programmer shrinks. "Morning. Right. No problem."

A smirk plays across Fujigaya's lips as he heads out. His good mood doesn't fade as he seeks out the house doctor next. Yokoo's typing away at his computer when Fujigaya walks in. "Wataru~"

Yokoo smiles. "Someone's in a good mood."

"New client," he says, closing the door.behind him. "Actually, this new client puts me a little on edge, but I got to bully Miyata so I think I'm good now."

"Put you on edge? How so?" Yokoo asks, reaching out for him so that Fujigaya moves closer.

"Maybe not in a bad way," he amends. It just felt like he knew exactly what I was thinking. He shakes his head. "It's nothing. Anyway. Dinner?"

"Sure. Just let me finish up this report." He turns back to his computer. "I'll come up to your office when I'm done."

 

.oO@Oo.

 

Fujigaya reads through the imprint schematics Miyata's put on his desk. He marks a few changes, sends them back to programming. Entirely pleased with himself, he sits back and drinks his tea.

 

.oO@Oo.

 

"How long have you been dancing?"

"Never tried," Yamamoto replies with a huge grin.

So distracted by the smile and bouncing, it takes a moment for Yara to process the words. "Wait, what?"

"I've never tried dancing before," Yamamoto repeats. "Which is why it's _so cool_ that you're gonna to teach me."

"It is? I am?" Yara plays back over the conversation he'd had with Fujigaya. Chuckling to himself, he starts to stretch, motioning for Yamamoto to do the same. This must be payback for the teacup. It's not like he was really going to drop the silly thing. He'd have to talk to Fujigaya again about this afterwards. No reason he should pay for an engagement that doesn't follow what he requested.

But as it turns out, Yamamoto's a really fast learner, movement coming naturally, and it's not long before Yara has to admit that it's possible that Fujigaya indeed has given him exactly what he'd asked for. And on top of the fact that Yamamoto is breezing through things so smoothly and with so much determination to get things perfect, he keeps sending Yara these looks that makes him think that maybe Fujigaya's also kept to that other type of 'dance partner' too.

When Yamamoto climbs into his lap during their next water break and plucks the bottle right out of Yara's hand, he sees no reason he should say no.

 

.oO@Oo.

 

"And the way he moves! And those eyes~"

Miyata motions for Yamamoto to sit in the chair while he listens to Yamamoto completely gush over Yara Tomoyuki. He'd been a little skeptical when he'd gotten Fujigaya's changes on his original imprint, but from the way Yamamoto was going on and on about the engagement, it must have gone well.

Yamamoto grabs Miyata's hand as the chair reclines. "He said he wants to see me again."

Miyata forces a smile on his face and swallows hard. "I hope that can happen soon," he murmurs, switching the chair on before Yamamoto can reply.

Moments later, Ryota is getting out of the chair and wishing Miyata a good day. The programmer follows him out and watches him descend the stairs. Sighing heavily, he turns back towards his lab only to jump in surprise to see Fujigaya there. "Don't do that!"

"You know better than that, Miyacchi," Fujigaya says patiently, arms crossed.

Miyata looks down. He does know better. He of all people should know that the guy who went out on that engagement, the guy who had fallen in love… Miyata of all people should know that that person doesn't exist beyond the imprint that he himself programmed.

In an attempt to direct the conversation away from him, he clears his throat and says, "Sounds like the changes you wanted made went over well with the client."

"For the most part," Fujigaya says, making himself comfortable in the programmer's chair. "Mr. Yara just left my office."

"Did he make a complaint?"

"No. He came to have tea," Fujigaya says, almost too pleasantly before pushing off of the chair. "Stop thinking about Ryota's engagement. Yamamoto was programed to fall in love with the client and has nothing to do with Ryota. Anyway. I'll leave you to whatever it is you do in your free time."

Miyata keeps his mouth shut, certain that it would not end well if Fujigaya were to know that he spends all his time staring at Yuta.

 

.oO@Oo.

 

A few weeks later, Fujigaya finds himself in the doctor's office, staring at Yokoo. "What do you mean his behavior's _changed_?"

Pulling a file from one of the shelves, Yokoo flips it open to his notes. "Ryota's been acting differently. Nothing bad, just different. For example," he says, showing the file to Fujigaya. "When Ryota first came to us, he used to spend lots of time painting or doing flower arrangement, but recently, he's been choosing to run or swim or some of the other more physical programs. It's not bad. Just different."

Fujigaya frowns, walking out to the open area where Ryota is currently doing yoga with some of the other dolls. He watches him for a few moments before turning to Yokoo. "And this change coincides with the Yara-engagement?"

Yokoo nods affirmative and Fujigaya presses his lips together. "Watch him. I want to know if there are any other changes. Let's keep this between us for now."

"Of course."

At that moment, Takashi and Kento walk by, picture book in hand and Fujigaya just looks up towards the heavens. "Seriously, this would be my house. I couldn't be in charge of normal dolls. Dolls that don't go outside engagement parameters. Dolls that don't fall in love with each other. No, no. That would be much too easy."

Seeing the amused look on Yokoo's face, Fujigaya heads for the elevator with a final huff. He'd just go back to his office, make a nice cup of tea and enjoy it without having to worry about whether a client's going pretend to drop it.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Fujigaya. The Tokyo Dollhouse isn't the usual kind of dollhouse. Hope you guys enjoyed reading!


End file.
